youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Grey
Marcus "Mark" Gray is the main deuteragonist in Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, the friend of Alice Johnson, Yvonne Miller and Dan Jordan, he also had a big crush on rich kid Greta Gibson. He was aspiring to become a comic book artist. Because of Mark's kind and funny personality, he has easily becoming one of the fan favorite Nightmare character of the series. Unfortunately, Mark finally falls asleep, and dies under Freddy's claws. Personality Unlike their headstrong friend Yvonne, Mark was one of the few people willing to believe Alice about Freddy Krueger and his resurrection in the dream world. Even though he was doubtful at first. He even began doing research to help Alice. Appearances Mark was the friend of Alice and the others, and also just graduated from high school. Being an obvious comic book geek, it was clear Mark had plans to work in comics. He was a very good artist and was hoping to become a comic book artist. He even began making a small comic of his own. It was hinted a lot that Mark had a big crush on their friend Greta Gibson, what she felt was never really stated. Mark first appears at the graduation of Springwood High School along with his friends Alice Johnson, Dan Jordan and Yvonne. During the Graduation, he tries to give Greta Gibson, the girl who he loves a gift, but was refused by Greta's mother. That night, he holds a moon party with Dan, Yvonne and Greta. When Greta complains her mother always controls her and she wants for free, Mark connects Greta's story with his comic characters, and making everyone believes he is really weird. Like many others, Mark wasn't willing to believe Alice at first about Freddy after Dan's death that night. But after Greta's death, he began to believe Alice and discussing the way to defeat Freddy with her in his bedroom. Discovering Mark looks tired, Alice goes to kitchen and made a cup of coffee for him, but Mark falls asleep before Alice get back to his bedroom, and almost getting killed by Freddy later on. Fortunately, Alice awakes and saves him before Freddy could kill him. He came around to believing Alice later and helped her to do research on Freddy Krueger and Amanda Krueger, the only person who could stop Freddy. The next day, he, Alice and Yvonne had an argument on Freddy Krueger. After Yvonne leaves, he tells Alice about Amanda Krueger last night and then, he finds out Amanda was never exactly being barried and Alice should finds her in the tower of Asylum, where her soul was locked in and release her. Alice let Mark to wakes her in time when she goes into dreams and find Amanda, but unfortunaely, Freddy still pulls Mark into his nightmares and brutally killed him moments later. Death Mark was brutally murdered while trying to help Alice catch Freddy. During a task, he was suppose to watch over a sleeping Alice, he himself soon fell asleep without knowing. In which his dream was like that of the comic books, Freddy decided to taunt Mark with Greta's body and then shows her as a broken doll. Enraged, Mark attempted to use his dreams by becoming his comic hero and tried to fight back. But Freddy would get the upper hand on Mark, turning him into paper and sliced him to pieces.Alice awake to her dead friend's body. Like Greta and Dan, Mark's soul (through Jacob) was given to Freddy to increase his power. At the end of the film though, with Amanda Krueger's help, Jacob soon used his powers and turned on Freddy. Thus, releasing his victims souls and reduced Freddy to a helpless infant. Trivia *Mark is the only character who used Dream Warrior power to defeat Freddy. *The relationship between Mark and Greta was most likely a crush, they weren't lovers like most Nightmare characters in the series. *Mark's death is considered to be one of the darkest and saddest, but also the best dream deaths in Nightmare series. *Mark's hair color was mixed with blonde and black, it's possible he changes his original hair color in order to attract Greta Gibson. Quotes *"I'm not finished. I love Greta, a lot. I mean maybe, just maybe, someone or something killed her..." *"Wait, think about it, how can you escape from this kind of person, huh? leave the planet?" *"Just can't you shut up and let her talk? I mean two days two friends were killed and you even think it's normal?" *"Time to die, you scar-faced limp dick!" (Mark's most famous line when he fights with Freddy) Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Movies Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Friendly Heroes Category:About Males Category:About Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:In love Heroes